Deceitful Lies
by dragonfire onna
Summary: [ON HOLD] Sequel of Kagome or Kikyo, Inuyasha? You MUST read the first fic in order to fully understand this one.
1. Sesshomaru and Rin

AN: Here' the sequel to "Kagome or Kikyo, Inuyasha?" called "Deceitful Lies". The title will make more sense later. Inuyasha is a little OOC, but that'll change later. Enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think so far. I know this chapter is a little slow and has little mention of Tokuno, but I promise that'll change also.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Deceitful Lies  
  
By: dragon fire  
  
CHAPTER 1: Sesshomaru and Rin  
  
A woman with long, raven-black hair strutted out of her shrine and descended down the stairs. She waved brightly at the people who she passed on her way to school. This was her senior year and happened to be the last, long-awaited week before school let out. Sure, she was going to miss her friends and her boyfriend, but it wasn't as if they weren't ever going to see each other again. They had all planned (or more like Sango and Kagome forcing the guys) to go to the same college after high school.  
  
"Kagome, over here!" she heard her friend call. Kagome looked towards a girl with even longer hair tied up into a semi-high ponytail with a greenish-blue tie. She was waving her arms frantically from across the street to get her attention.  
  
Kagome sweetly smiled as she crossed and joined up with her friend.  
  
"Hey Sango. What's up?"  
  
"I've picked out the college we can go to," said Sango happily. "It's a community one, but it's still really good. That way we don't have to worry about not getting accepted into the same college and we can all be together."  
  
Kagome nodded halfheartedly; something else was on her mind. Sango, knowing her friend only too well, noticed this, but before she could say anything about it, Kagome spoke.  
  
"Isn't that Rin?"   
  
Sango stood on her toes and peered over the crowd to see a girl, almost a year younger than them. Before Sango could answer Kagome, Kagome called out to her.  
  
"Hey Rin!" and they took off weaving through the crowd trying to get to her.  
  
Rin, having heard her name called, turned around, a slight baffled, perplexed look on her face as if she wasn't sure if she heard her name called.  
  
"Rin, over here!" Kagome called out, waving her arms in the air much like Sango had done earlier. Rin grinned when she saw them.  
  
"Hey guys!" giggled Rin, waving back at them. "I just called Sesshomaru and ask if he would come and pick me up. He said he was a little busy, but I know it was because he was afraid Inuyasha and Miroku invite themselves along. He'd lose them if he could though." She giggled some more.  
  
Kagome and Sango sweatdropped, but grinned anyway. They knew Sesshomaru didn't like playing chauffer for his younger brother and his best friend. He tried to avoid them whenever possible when they wanted to go somewhere. They could drive, but just wanted to irritate Sesshomaru as much as possible before leaving for college.   
  
"So, isn't this your twelve month anniversary since you began going out with him?" Sango questioned with a light tone. Rin blushed and hid her face by pretending to window-shop for a new skirt. Kagome smiled weakly, remembering something else that had happened a little over two years ago. It had been the day Kikyo had given them news of…Tokuno, and his…aliveness and thoughts of revenge.  
  
Maybe she had been lying to them. Nothing happened since then to give any proof to it being true…  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin had been boyfriend-girlfriend for awhile now. As to how or where it happened, no one but those two knew. Neither would tell anyone and they couldn't have met in school because Sesshomaru was now in college, making him a whole two years older than the shy and quiet Rin. Inuyasha couldn't believe it when he was told (by Kagome and Sango).  
  
"Yeah, I guess so…" Kagome didn't need to see her expression to tell she was blushing.  
  
"Where's he taking you?" Kagome suddenly asked, poking Sango in the ribs to get her attention. She wanted to know.  
  
"Um…" Rin began, her face now totally flushed, her hand coving her mouth from embarrassment. Kagome knew she was hiding something.  
  
"Come on, tell us!" Sango said impatiently. She knew she was going to be jealous no matter what Rin said so she just wanted her to come right out and say it. "Somewhere fancy? Somewhere famous? Somewhere—"  
  
"Where you two met, perhaps?" When the blush only deepened on Rin's face, Kagome grinned, knowing that to be true. "Care to tell us this time?"  
  
"Come on, spill already! After a whole year you two still keep that a secret?"  
  
"But Sesshomaru made me pro—" Sango patted Rin on the back.  
  
"You don't ALWAYS have to do what he wants you to, you know," she laughed.  
  
"I know, but I'd also like to keep—" Rin began but was caught off by Sango, who seemed a little desperate now. She had been dying to know, just like the others.  
  
"WHY??" whined Sango, exasperated.  
  
"Sango, if she doesn't want to tell us, then she doesn't have to. Let it be, alright? Besides, I think I just heard the bell…we better hurry before Mr. H. really decides to kill us!" Sango sighed, almost in defeat, as they walked into our  
  
"Aw, come off it. He's a really cool teacher! Being so young, he can relate to us."  
  
"I've got to go now. I don't want detention tonight…I'll talk to you later. Bye!" With that, Rin sprinted off towards the direction of her class, waving behind her.  
  
"Bye!" the two seniors called after her before resuming their conversation.  
  
"Just because he's young and understands us doesn't mean that he doesn't have to follow school policies. He's suppose to give us a tardy—"  
  
"But he doesn't!" Sango finished with a wide grin.   
  
"He does to the other students…" Kagome gave her a raised eyebrow, but Sango shrugged it off.   
  
"All those times we were late to class he let it slide. He's the coolest teacher, don't you think?" Kagome gave a slight nod, but her mind was on more pressing matters when they entered the classroom.  
  
"Exams…" she moaned when Mr. H. called them forward with a wave of his index finger. "I didn't study."   
  
"Neither did I," Sango whispered with a sigh. They grabbed their tests.  
  
"I'd like to see you two after class," he said before motioning them back to their seats. They glanced nervously at each other but nodded.  
  
"Now go to your seats quietly and take your exam. I think you'll find it to your liking…" he said with an encouraging smile.  
  
Kagome sat down and immediately began clicking her pen as she scribbled down a few answers here and there.   
  
'This is easy…'  
  
But when she heard some groans, she wasn't sure why until she looked over at their exam. It was different than hers…When the bell rang, everyone jumped to their feet, shuffling quietly out of the room.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Hiraikotsu, would you please come here?" Mr. H. said, holding out his hand for their exams. Kagome glanced at her friend, and because of the look on Sango's face, she knew that she must have realized the exams were different.  
  
"Yes, sir?" said Sango nervously as they gave them their exams.  
  
"Now, it's the end of the year and I think there is no need for formalities, do you?" Kagome watched as Sango nodded and bit her lip. "Please, call me by my first name."  
  
"Yes—Steve—?" Sango kind of choked on the word.  
  
"Would you two be interested in coming over a few nights so I can properly prepare you for the college of your choice?" he asked with a smile that was bothering Kagome. Sango didn't take notice though.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be grea—"  
  
"We had counselors for that," Kagome stated quickly. Steve gave her a look of pity before going on.  
  
"Yeah, but they don't tell you everything. Since I'm just out of college unlike that old bat counselor, I could give you a new outlook. College has changed a bit since she's been in it." Sango nodded appreciatively.  
  
"Yeah, how about Wednesday evening? We're busy tonight and have to study tomorrow night for out AP History." Steve grinned in agreement.  
  
"Great! See you then. Now if you'll excuse me…" and he shooed them out the door and closed it behind them. Kagome suddenly turned to Sango.  
  
"I don't think we should go," she blurted out quietly so not to draw attention to themselves. "Being alone with a rather strong-looking man isn't really a great way to go."  
  
"Oh lighten up, Kagome. He's not that type of guy! He really just wants to help us," said Sango dismissively. Kagome was about to protest some more, but Miroku and Inuyasha came up to them, both with glum faces. Kagome didn't want to alert them, not just yet. What if Sango was right? What if he only did want to help them?  
  
'Or him help himself to us…' her mind screamed at her, but before she could think further, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Feeling someone looking at her, she peered behind her to see the classroom door swing shut, intensifying the uneasy feeling.  
  
"How'd you do on your English exam?" he asked, placing a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I…I have a feeling that I did really well compared to the rest of the students," she answered with a feeling or foreboding. "What about you? How's History?" Inuyasha tightened his grip on her and she was sorry she asked.  
  
"Not good…hard as hell."  
  
"No kidding! I even studied for it and I'd probably failed!" Miroku exclaimed. Everyone looked skeptically at him. "Well, I only studied a little bit…"  
  
"Miroku, get your hand—" Sango growled at him, but stopped when he replaced his hand by his side. "Even after two whole years, you still act like—" but she never got to finish because Miroku reached over and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Though Sango denied it every time Kagome asked, she melted into his arms and the feeling of bitterness was replaced with a feeling of ecstasy.   
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly when he realized everyone was watching the two love-struck teens kiss. They pulled apart, Sango blushing, and lead their friends into the cafeteria with a quick pace.  
  
"Rin's going to sit over there with her junior friends. She asked if she could and told me she'd say that she was already sitting with us, but I figured we could talk about where Sesshomaru was taking her easier without her," Miroku mumbled, sitting down on the empty senior table out in the courtyard.  
  
"Good idea. I think he's going to take her where they first met," Kagome shared her thoughts. "If only she would come out and say it! I'm dying to know where they met!"  
  
"I've got an idea. How about we follow them?" When no one disagreed with Sango, she continued. "Do you know when Sesshomaru is leaving?" she asked Inuyasha.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Not a clue. I'll give you all a ride to my house right after school. Sesshomaru will suspect something is up, so we'll just make it look like we're studying together."  
  
"You know he's a youkai, so he has the hearing of one," Miroku said. That reminded Kagome of something she wanted to ask.  
  
"Does Rin know about Sesshomaru being one?" she asked, lowering her voice.  
  
"Being one what?" said a voice that sounded horribly familiar.  
  
"Oh, Rin…hey! What's going on? I thought you were sitting with your other friends…" Kagome laughed nervously as Rin joined them at the table.  
  
"I was, but then they were talking about the same old boring stuff," Rin dully said. "I couldn't stand it any longer so I excused myself and came over here."  
  
The bell rang for the next class before the others could comment. Rin sighed.  
  
"I've got my French exam next. Better get there to do some last minute studying. Bye guys."   
  
"See ya," Miroku said.  
  
"We've got Advance P.E. next," said Inuyasha with manly pride. Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes.  
  
"I don't see why you take it. It's so…" Kagome couldn't pick out the word she wanted, but it didn't matter as Inuyasha pulled her into a loose hug and then walked off with Miroku with a red mark across his cheek.  
  
"Good luck!" they yelled.  
  
"Men…" Sango huffed madly. "Ready to go? I heard the Science exam was a breeze. Most people didn't even study for it." Kagome grinned.  
  
"We need more exams like that."  
  
"Then I've got Child Development with Miroku, and you have that AP Calculus with Inuyasha, don't you?" Sango knew the answer to the question when Kagome hung her head. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"It's my worst subject! I wish it would just disappear off the face of the Earth!" mutter Kagome angrily.   
  
"I wished Miroku would disappear sometimes, but for some reason he just keeps coming back!" Sango joked lightly, grinning at her friend. Kagome giggled as they headed off towards Science.  
  
*******  
  
"How'd it go?" Sango asked Inuyasha and Kagome when they met up at the end of the day. Kagome was so flustered that Inuyasha answered quickly for her.  
  
"I thought the History exam was hard…" Miroku winced.  
  
"That bad, huh?" they nodded.  
  
"Well at least you didn't behead your baby…" Sango glared at Miroku, who inched away from her. Inuyasha seemed immediately interested. Sango and Miroku had joined up as mother and father of a pretend baby. Their exam was to show how to take care of it properly, including stuff like feeding, burping, bathing, and changing diapers. "Miroku here was burping her and hit her back too hard and the head fell straight to the ground with a loud thump. EVERYBODY heard it and some pointed and laughed! Not to mention I saw her mark something that looked quite like a 'D' on the paper..." Miroku, sensing Sango getting close to danger, gulped and hid behind his hanyou friend.  
  
"Let's get going home before Sesshomaru decides to leave earlier," Inuyasha said to change the subject to save his best friend.   
  
"Alright…come along Sango." Kagome pulled her away, breaking her death glare at her boyfriend.   
  
The four friends walked out of the school and into the senior parking lot. They hopped into Inuyasha's car and within ten minutes, were at his house.  
  
"Did you bring any books to 'study' from Miroku?" Sango asked him, her anger not fully gone. Miroku nodded and beamed as he pulled out his English book. He had the same teacher as Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha didn't though.  
  
"I'm ready to study!" he said proudly. "You two said it was easy, right?" Kagome glanced at Sango, and then slowly shook her head.  
  
"No, I think you better study." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"Why's that? You said you thought you and Sango did better than everyone else…I KNOW you didn't study." Kagome glared at him, ignoring the fact that he was right.  
  
"What makes you think that I wouldn't study! Of course I did!" she lied, not really knowing why. She really wanted to tell Inuyasha the truth, but something stopped her. Sango tried hard to ignore them as the walked into the living room, plopping down onto the couch and turning on the TV. Miroku swiped the button before Sango could and started flipping through the channels. When Sango gave him an evil look, he pulled her into his lap. She was calmed slightly by that.  
  
Kagome leaned onto Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. The hanyou ran his fingers through her hair and felt her sigh.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked, concerned, but before she could tell him, Sango grabbed her by the hand and lead her outside.  
  
"DON'T follow!!" She commanded as she slammed the door shut.  
  
"Sango, I think we should tell them—"  
  
"And have them worry? They'll NEVER let us go, you know that! I know—Steve—is just trying to prepare us more than the counselors could! I'd really like to go, so please don't tell!" Sango pleaded softly, taking hold of Kagome's hand. "Please?"  
  
Kagome hesitantly nodded.  
  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I can tell you everything when I get back."  
  
"No, if you're going, I'm going as well," said Kagome protectively. She didn't want Sango to go alone if that was really what was on her teachers mind.  
  
Sango looked relieved.  
  
"Thank you Kagome!" Sango hugged her best friend. "You're the best!" They went back inside and the guys looked skeptically at them, as if demanding an explanation.  
  
Instead they got nothing as the girls sat back down with them.  
  
"What was that all about?" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing," Sango said firmly. Inuyasha was about to ask again, but the warning look that Miroku gave him made him stop.  
  
Just then, Sesshomaru walked into the room with a lighter step than usual. He stopped and looked at them suspiciously, but before he could question them, Inuyasha answered him.  
  
"Studying…" he said rather convincingly to his older brother. Sesshomaru turned and left the room without a word, closing the front door quietly behind him. Inuyasha jolted up, almost knocking Kagome to the floor.  
  
"I planted a tracking device in his shoe when you two were outside," Inuyasha stated, pulling out his home-made radar. "We'll have no problem finding them now. I expect he's on his way to Rin's. When he leaves her place, we'll start following."  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kagome nodded, determination showing in their features. Finally after one whole year of wondering, they were going to find out.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: So, REVIEW and tell me what you think! Like I said, I know it was a little slow this chapter, but it'll get better, I promise.  
  
Also, I'd like to mention that I know have started a Harry Potter fic called "Returning". I'd tell you what it's about but it CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE 5TH BOOK. For those who have read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, go check it out. I think you might find it to your liking. PLEASE review it if you do go read it!  
  
Last order of business: Sesshomaru and Rin won when I asked who I should put him with. Sorry for those of you who didn't want it. I really can't please everyone. 


	2. Foiled Plans

AN: **IMPORTANT!! **This chapter will now be** rated R **instead of** PG13. **There will be** no sex scenes (**yuck! O.o;;**) **though, so don't worry**. **That's not exactly why.** And no one gets raped.**

Moving on. Here's the second chapter. Sorry for all the mistakes in it, but I don't think there is too many. Please enjoy ^^ and if for any reason this gets too…intense, then just stop reading. For those of you who go to high school dances (even middle school, unfortunately) this should be nothing you haven't see *sighs*

So go ahead and read ^^ and tell me what you think at the end. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Deceitful Lies**

By: dragon fire

**CHAPTER 2:** Foiled Plans

"_Kagome_!!" Kagome turned around and was tackled by a small kid by the name of Shippo. He had a busy tail that had thinned out a bit over the past couple of years. 

She fell onto her back with an 'umph'.

"Shippo," Kagome said lovingly. The small kitsune has grown almost twelve inches in the passed two years and was now half Kagome's size.

"I'm so happy you're here! I haven't seen you since…" he trailed off as he got off of her to count his fingers. Kagome took this chance to get back to her feet and dust herself off.

"Since yesterday?" she finished for him. Shippo smiled innocently.

"Yeah." Inuyasha muttered, rolling his eyes. "Now we have to get going. Sesshomaru just left Rin's place." Shippo tilted his head.

"He told me to tell you not to follow him and told me to call him if I saw you leaving the house," Shippo said. 

"Well you're _not_ going to tell him that we're leaving. You're going to stay here and keep your mouth shut," growled Inuyasha. He had been living with the small youkai ever since they came back to the forest. He found Shippo…_irritating_.

Shippo frowned at Inuyasha. He still looked up to him, but also found the hanyou quite demanding most of the time.

"Can I come with you?" Shippo asked Kagome. She was about to nod to him, but Inuyasha answered first.

"No." Shippo pouted.

"I wasn't asking you! I was asking Kagome!" he completely ignored Inuyasha as he turned to look at the girl before him. "Can I? Please, _Kagome_?" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who had a determined air about him. He shook his head and Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry Shippo…I would let you, but we have no idea where we're going. With the way they kept it a secret, it could be very dangerous for you. I don't want you to get hurt." Shippo bowed his head, glaring at Inuyasha. "But I'll tell you what. We're going to go to the ice cream parlor tomorrow, okay?" Shippo brightened considerably and vigorously nodded his head.

"Feh." Inuyasha turned his head away from Kagome.

"It's not like we're doing anything tomorrow," argued Kagome. She knew it was just because Inuyasha didn't want to hang out with Shippo. He saw enough of him as it was. Besides, Kagome knew that they thought of each other as brothers more than anything. Inuyasha, acting as the older brother, didn't want to hang out with Shippo. Shippo, as the younger one, wants to hang out with his 'cool', older sibling and his friends. 

Inuyasha snorted.

"Alright, let's get going," Miroku cut in. Sango cleared her throat as she led the way out of the house. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed behind for a moment.

"Don't you dare tell, got it?" Inuyasha warned menacingly. Shippo glared at Inuyasha. 

"What makes you think I won't?" Shippo grinned. He liked to play around like this with Inuyasha, but hated it when the tables were turned. Kagome sighed. She could already see where this was going.

"Will you please not tell Sesshomaru or Rin that we're following them? For me?" Inuyasha scowled at her but said nothing. Shippo nodded.

"Anything for you cause you're _much_ nicer than Inuyasha." Kagome smiled sweetly at him and rustled the hair on his head.

"Thank you." Kagome gave a triumphant look at Inuyasha who snorted again. They walked out the door and ran into the car. "Bye Shippo!" He waved after them from the window.

"Alright, let's see where Sesshomaru is going…" Miroku looked down on the radar and pointed in the direction he wanted him to go. "It looks like they're heading into the heart of the city…"

Inuyasha made a turn onto a highway and then made a right off of it. They could see more lights as they drove on. It was then that Kagome realized how late it was. They had been 'studying' for almost three to four hours before Sesshomaru finally left Rin's house. Kagome wondered if they were waiting for a place to open or maybe waiting for the time of their reservation if they had one.

"Almost there…" Miroku said, nearly impatiently. "Make another right here." There were many buildings, some stacked upon others and some way too tall to do that. Many small business stores and restaurants lined each street.

"Over there is a space. Pull over to the side." Inuyasha made a sharp turn and then parked the car dangerously close in between two other cars. He got out of the convertible and reached over to pull Kagome out.

He glanced at Kagome and noticed she was shivering. It wasn't really cold since it was spring, but…

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded, but he took off his black leather jacket and swung it around her shoulders.

"That's funny…" Miroku began, gaining everyone's attention. "It's pointing over there into that car."

"That's his car." They began walking over to it. Inuyasha pushed his face up to the glass and peered inside. "His shoes are in there," said Inuyasha, anger rising with every word. "We'll never be able to find them now! There's way too many shops around here and too little of parking spaces!!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and glared at a passerby. The poor women yelped and scurried off as fast as her short stumpy legs would carry her.

Kagome and Sango sighed deeply as Miroku stepped up beside Inuyasha.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. But why would Sesshomaru leave his shoes there?" Miroku offered some comfort which didn't help them at all. Kagome rested her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder and he laid his chin onto the top of her hair..

"Well since we're here, how about we do something," Kagome suggested, but suddenly wished she hadn't. Inuyasha and Miroku grinned.

"There's something that we've always wanted to do…" They grinned and Kagome and Sango backed away slowly.

"Wh-what would that b-be?" Kagome stuttered.

"Let's go into a club and dance," answered Miroku. Inuyasha smirked. The girls were about to turn and run, but they had already gripped their arms and started dragging them back.

"We're too young to get into any of these clubs and you know that!" Kagome yelled. "There's no way, even if we _wanted_ to go, that they'd let us in!"

"You're forgetting we can sneak in. Miroku and I know of a back way that'll get us in free of charge!" Inuyasha exclaimed victoriously. Kagome frowned at him.

"I think they'd _notice_ that we're not twenty-one yet!!" Kagome swatted Inuyasha's arm off hers and turned her back to him. "I won't do it. There's no way in hell that you'll ever get me to go into that kind of bar! There's _stripping_ in it, Inuyasha!"

"We'd go there to dance…and come on…we'd just go there for the dancing." Sango raised an eyebrow.

"And tell me, Miroku and Inuyasha…how do you two know about this club? Gone there before, perhaps?" She narrowed her eyes at Miroku when he gulped. "You were dancing with other girls?! Other women _stripping_!!" She yelled at him and stormed off.

"Sango…it's not like that! Honestly! You know you're the only one for me!!" he tried to explain. She glared at him and sat back into the car. He leaned over her and tried to give her a comforting hug, but to no avail.

"Get away from me!" she cried. Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Miroku tried his best to explain. "Let's just go back."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said painfully slow. He was watching her.

"Don't worry about it…" she said softly, turning back to Inuyasha.

"Kagome," he said again. "Miroku and I went to this club _before_ we met you two." Sango got out of the car and stood beside Kagome, sighing.

"I swear that it was before I met you Sango!" Miroku sighed.

"I believe you…but why do you want to go back?" she questions quietly, leaning onto him. 

"Let's go dancing, please? There's not a better place than this!" Miroku begged. He put on these puppy eyes to add some effect.

"Fine, we'll go…" Kagome said, almost laughing at Miroku. 

"That's great!" Inuyasha picked her up into his arms and swung her around. "Let's get going." 

"But if we get caught…" she left the threat hanging in the air. The guys walked ahead of Kagome and Sango and went around a semi-tall building that had a sign saying "Club Rock" on it. Kagome and Sango bumped shoulders as they walked in. Surprisingly, the back door was unlocked.

"Hey Inuyasha, Miroku! Is that really you?" came a girlish voice. Stepping into the light of the club, a tall redhead came into view. She glanced at Kagome and Sango and looked them over. "Who are they?" she said with a disgusted look on her face. Sango returned the look, but Kagome just looked at the ground.

"This is Sango and Kagome," Miroku answered, but before he could tell her more, she interrupted him.

"Come on, Inu," she said seductively. "There's a dance contest with our name on the winning trophy." She winked at him and his eyes widened. She dragged him onto the dance floor and started to dance around him like a lunatic.

"Who the hell does she think she is?!" Kagome growled to Miroku. He sighed.

"She's the number one dancer at any club around here. She and Inuyasha went out for awhile, but he eventually broke it off. She thinks that he might go back to her, for some reason." Miroku shrugged. "Want me to handle it? Looks like Inuyasha is going to have trouble this time now that she saw you here. She's jealous, and that is NOT a good thing at all…."

"No, I want to see how he gets himself out of it, this time." Kagome stood on the sidelines, glaring at the girl. Kagome thought he seemed to be _flirting_ with her. Inuyasha met her eyes and gulped as Kagome stomped over to them.

"Who's _she_? Anything special?" The redhead sneered with a look .

"I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend," Kagome said coolly, standing besides Inuyasha. He now had a horrified, ashamed look on his face. "Been so for two years now." The redhead frowned. Kagome took this time to take a really good look at her and see what Inuyasha saw in her.

She had long, curly, red hair tied back into a bouncy ponytail. She was Inuyasha's height and had long, almost silky-looking legs. Her curves were much more desirable than Kagome's. Her eyes glinted in the light…

There was no way that she could compete with her. Kagome wanted to cry at this revelation, but was able to refrain from doing so.

"Inu! That was a LOT longer than we went out! There's no way in hell that this little hoe can mean more to you than me!!" Kagome gasped. She was about to say something back, but Inuyasha nudged her in the ribs.

"I'll be right back Sam. I'm just going to get some drinks. Kagome, why don't you come and help?" and they left. Kagome glowered at the hanyou when they were out of her earshot. She looks slightly pissed to be kept waiting.

"How come you wouldn't stand up for me! She just called me a hoe!"

"Don't worry about it okay? Look, I've got a few friends I'd like to go catch up and dance with. Why don't you take Sango and go dance a bit?" Inuyasha suggested. Kagome winced. "I'd also like to have my jacket back. It's not cold any more anymore, and I kinda wanted to wear it here."

"Feel like old times, doesn't it? When you didn't have a girlfriend." Kagome grimaced when he nodded, but he didn't notice. She wasn't even sure he was paying attention because his eyes were with this group of guys and slutty-looking girls. She threw the jacket back at him, but he caught it with ease.

"Thanks Kagome. I knew you'd understand."

She wanted to slap him right then and there and walk off, but she didn't what to see Sam's satisfied smirk. She was still watching them with a deadly glare.

"Fine…Miroku going with you?" Kagome asked, hiding her angry quite well. She glanced over at Sango and Miroku…they were still standing together, even if they were surrounded by a group of jealous girls and a few interested guys. He had his arm around her shoulders and was holding her close to him.

'At least someone is going to be happy tonight. What they have is true love, even though they both have their kinks to work out. At least he didn't abandon her…'

Kagome tuned back around, but Inuyasha was gone. He was in the middle of a group of guys telling some sort of story. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She had a bad feeling this wasn't going to turn out okay.

"Kagome! Come on over here and meet my old gang," Miroku called over to her, sensing her mood. Kagome quietly went over to them and stood behind Miroku and Sango. Kagome must have looked pitiful because some of the males gave her a wink.

"Hi," Kagome said shyly and miserably. One of the men came up to her. He had wild black hair and a white smile. He had on a black biker's jacket with a white skull on the back. A snake was crawling through the skull and added a nice touch to it.

"Would you like to dance, babe?" he grinned at her and Kagome glanced at her friends. Miroku nodded encouragingly, though Sango looked appalled at him calling her friend 'babe'.

"Sure…" Kagome answered slowly as he grabbed her hand and towed her out onto the dancing floor. She looked around curiously as they started to dance. There was a live band called the "Samurai's" on the broad stage. Some girls with wild hair were trying to reach up and touch them, but they backed away so they were out of reach. 

Sango and Kagome had been right. There WAS stripping. Kagome turned away and the ugly site and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see these women at the bar on the other side of the club dancing with _poles_. It was downright nasty!

Kagome shuddered. How could anyone like going here?

"Hey, you're pretty good…Kagome, right?" she looked up at the guy and nodded, snapping out of her nightmarish daze. "My name is Tog. Actually my real name is Kyle, but everyone calls me Tog."

"Nice…to meet you…Tog…" she felt weird saying that, but smiled nonetheless. 

"Hey, you heard of the dance competition tonight, right?" Kagome nodded. "Would you like to be my partner? You're rather good…I'd say you'd be a great match for Sam—"

"I…" she glimpsed over at Inuyasha…he was with Sam and dancing. There was no way he'd ask her to dance…not surrounded by all though pretty girls. "I'd love to."

"Cool," he said, obviously excited. "It should start any minute." Kagome forced another smile onto her face.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" and she left before he even had a chance to answer her. Sango met her halfway.

"Miroku asked me to dance in the competition with him. He turned down all the other girls just to be with me!" Sango was jazzed…

"Well I wish I had the same luck. Inuyasha doesn't even want to be seen with me." Kagome sighed. "I'm dancing with 'Tog' over there in the competition. Inuyasha wouldn't ask me anyway, not with _Sam_ hanging onto him like that…" Sango put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm sure that's not it at all…Sam's pretty, but she's nothing compared to you. She looks like a real bitch," Sango said unconvincingly (except for eh bitch part).

"Look at Inuyasha's choice before me? Kikyo…maybe he thinks I'm slowing him down or something…" Kagome's eyes started to get a little puffy. Sango didn't know what else to say.

"Why don't you go dance with Tog then and show him how much better you are than that girl. I'm sure once he sees you, he'll regret dancing with her!" Kagome nodded, but didn't think it was true…Sam was like a model and Kagome was…plain looking compared to her. She began to wonder why Inuyasha broke up with her.

Tog walked over to Kagome.

"They're starting. Come on," and she let him lead her over to the dance floor as a short, but very skinny woman around her mid-twenties went up onto the stage, stealing the microphone for a moment from the band. She cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Are you ready?!?!" She screeched into the microphone. Cheers of 'yeah!' filled the place. "Then let's get today's competition started!!! I will be judging. Only rule is no sabotaging other's moves. If I see that then you and your partner will be disqualified. If I tap your shoulder, then get off the floor!" she gave the mic back to the leader singer and walked off.

The band started playing even wilder music than before. Kagome was lost within the confusion. She decided to do what did best: dance.

Within minutes, half of the couples were already seated on the sidelines, looking longingly up at those that were left. The lights started to flash madly and in many different colors. Kagome could only the outlines of all the people, but a certain outline with ears seemed to stick out.

Inuyasha was dancing with Sam. At least she was keeping it clean…for now. Now only five couples remained, then four, three, and then two. Inuyasha was now watching Kagome and Tog. He stared jealously at them.

The judge had by now found another microphone and was announcing on it.

"With only two couples left, the rivalry is rising. Each is dancing with such passion…who will win?" That was when Sam started to dance a little dirty…Sam _and _Tog… (_AN: what's sad is that they dance like this at ALL the high schools around here -_-;;)_

"What are you doing??" Kagome screamed as he pulled her close and started rubbing against her. "Get off of me!!" Her cries were drowned out by everyone, including the judge…that is, everyone except a certain hanyou…

"Don't you like me, baby? We can go back to my place after we win this contest and get a little down and dirty…" he laughed and she struggled to get away.

"Let go of me!!" She wanted to cry out for Inuyasha, but for some reason she wouldn't…she didn't like thinking that she needed him when he was dancing the same way with that girl…Kagome was crying by now.

Sango and Miroku were watching them from the sidelines. They looked at Kagome worriedly, wondering if they should go and help her. Just as they were about to, someone else stepped in.

"_Get off_ her, asshole!" came a voice from behind Kagome. She turned her head to find Inuyasha behind her. Suddenly Tog was off of her and on the ground being pummeled by the hanyou. The music stopped as even the band watched the fight. Tog tried to get Inuyasha off of him, but gained no ground in this fight. Miroku and Sango had to pull him off.

"Inu…" Sam said softly to herself. Kagome heard it though. "He never would have done that for me…" 

Kagome was too terrified by the site to say anything. 

"That's _enough_!!" called the judge. "Stop it right now! Both of you are disqualified!" She got in between them, and, surprisingly, Inuyasha let her.

"I don't _ever_ want to see you within fifty feet of her again! If I do, I swear you won't live to regret it!" growled Inuyasha threateningly. For a moment, Kagome could have sworn his eyes flashed red…

Tog backed away from him with wide eyes as if he had just seen a monster. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and she stared at him.

"Kagome…I—" he was about to say more, but Kagome walked out of the club without a word to anyone. Sango flew out of the club with her, leaving Miroku with Inuyasha.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Oy…Inuyasha just dug himself deeper into his grave…but Kagome's not helping the matter. There will be NO rape or sex scenes, I SWEAR. So if you were okay with this chapter, then you'll be okay with the rest of the fic. 

About where Sesshomaru and Rin met, that should come next chapter, so don't worry. Rin will tell all…^^;; and I'd say you're going to be a little surprised.

**REVIEW please!! **I really would like to know what you think! Critiques are welcomed, and flames with _reasons_ to why you're flaming me or my fic are ok as well. Just plain "This sucks!" is kinda stupid and will be ignored.

For those who want to be **emailed with the next chapter**, just leave your email if you haven't told me already. Also, for those who don't want to be emailed anymore, just tell me.


	3. Rin Tells All

**AN:** O.O Wow…so many reviews…Thank you all for reviewing! I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to get out this chapter. School's nearing and I'm just about to start marching band, which is going to take up a LOT of my time. Not to mention that I have some last minute summer essays to write for AP History… 

Oh, just to be on the safe side, I'm going to change the rating of the whole fic. **It's now going to be rated 'R'**. Though like I said before, there will be no sex scenes, etc.

Now onto the fic!

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

**Chapter 3:**

            The raven-headed girl pulled her knees into her chest and rested her chin in between them. Tears streaked down her face freely as she continued to cry. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying—whether it be for Inuyasha abandoning her to dance with Sam or what happened when she danced with Tog.

            "Kagome!" Sango called out into the pitch-black night. Kagome didn't raise her head up to call back to her. She just wanted to be alone and didn't want Sango to find her. "Kagome where are you!" 

            Kagome tucked her head into her knees. She was sitting on a bench not too far away from the club.

            "Kagome? Is that you?" said a sweet voice from behind her. Kagome lifted her head to see Rin.

            "Rin?" she asked, wiping away her tears. "What are you doing here?" Rin ignored the question.

            "I saw what happened," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine…"

            "You know, that was how I met Sesshomaru…" Kagome looked at the younger girl, waiting for her to continue. Rin's face was hidden, but her voice was a little shaky, as if remembering something she desperately wanted to forget. Rin took a seat besides Kagome. "You see, before I met him, I was in a relationship with this guy…"

            Kagome held her breath and waited for her to continue. She didn't like where this was going.

            "This guy, he worked here as a bartender at the club."

            "How did you meet him?" Rin ignored Kagome's question once again. It was as if she didn't even hear her.

            "He asked me to go to work with him one night, just to keep him company. I didn't know where he worked, but I thought it was at a 7-11 or something." Rin's voice became shakier with every sentence. "Whenever I…I dis-disagreed with him, he'd h-hit me. So I went with him that night…" there was a long pause. "He brought me to this club, and-and when I saw that he wo-worked here, I said I didn't want to go in with him…he slapped me an-and thr-threw me onto the gr-ground…"

            "Rin…" Kagome reached out to her but drew her hand back when a tear fell from her cheek and onto her lap.

            'Poor Rin…'

            "Then he-he grabbed my arms and bent them back to hold me…he said that if I wan-wanted to li-live, that I would go in and…and be the entertainment. I cried out for someone, but he backhanded me, even though there wa-were rings on every finger. That's when Sesshomaru came…he saw what the man was doing to me, and…" Silence.

            Kagome bowed her head.

            'This was only a year ago, so Sesshomaru had gotten use to people by then even though he still was cold towards most…I don't think he would have helped her if this happened before I met him.'

            "…and Sesshomaru came up and asked what was going on," said Rin, her voice less shaky even though water lined both eyes. "I said 'nothing' because he would have beat me later. Then Sesshomaru walked away…Then we went inside, my boyfriend and I. He shoved me towards the bar and forced me up onto the counter…I didn't know what to do, all those men whistling and grabbing at me…That was when they pulled me down and I was surrounded by all these men. I tried to get out, but they grabbed at me, and…then started to…" Rin hung her head in shame. 

            "Rin…" Kagome said again, this time placing her hand on her shoulder. It seemed to give her the strength to continue.

            "Then they started to…to…tear at my clothes. In the short time they had, they had managed to get off my shirt. Just when I was about to give up hope, they were thrown from me and a fight broke out. I saw a red pair of eyes and in the middle of the fight was the guy from before, Sesshomaru. Within seconds he has everyone lying on the floor…That was when my boyfriend came up from behind me." 

            Rin took a deep breath, relieved to have finally told someone other than Sesshomaru. 

            "He pushed me aside and went straight up to Sesshomaru, but before he could do anything to him, he was lying on the ground, twitching in agony. He the looked at me, and his eyes stopped glowing red…I was scared of him. I backed away into a corner and he followed me. I told him to 'get away from me' and I called him a monster'. I remember he stopped walking towards me when I called him that…"

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

            "Get away from me! You monster!" Rin screamed as the people who were dancing had stopped to watch. Not a single soul came forward to help her; all seemed too petrified to even blink.

            The man before her halted, only feet from her. Rin shrunk into the corner and hid her face from view.

            "Please, just leave me alone!" she cried out as tears stained her lovely face.

            "Come with me," Sesshomaru ordered. Rin blinked at him. What the heck was this guy thinking? Surely he knew that she wouldn't follow him, not after what just happened.

            "I…I don't want to…just go, please…" she said through muffled cries. Sesshomaru held out his hand to her.

            "Come with me," he repeated. Rin stared into his eyes. They were…pleading her to go with him? Rin reluctantly took his hand as he helped her to her feet.

            Taking off his jacket, Sesshomaru slid it around her shoulders. He led her out of the dance club, ignoring the stares that followed their every movement. Sounds of the large city filled their ears and the soft breeze air cooled.

            "I can take you home. Where do you live?" he asked Rin, staring at her with unfeeling eyes. Rin glanced at him, answering his question. She was thankful he wasn't asking anything else. Truth be told, her house wasn't too far from his, only a block away.

            He led her to his car and opened the door for her. Closing it behind her, he walked calmly to the other side and got in. They rode in silence all the way up to her house, both not wanting to look at the other. That changed when they arrived at her house.

            Sesshomaru looked at the girl, so young and beautiful. In a way, she reminded him of Kagome. How she smiled…

            "Thank you," gently whispered Rin. "I don't know what I would have—" she stopped. She didn't want to think about that. Looking deeply into her savior's eyes, she opened the car door and stepped out. She was about to take off her jacket and give it back to him, but Sesshomaru stopped her with a shake of his head. "Oh…thanks."

            Rin blushed as she turned around and started heading towards her house. Suddenly she turned back around.

            "Thank you for saving me back there…I…I just hope that he doesn't come back…" Rin felt tears welling up in her eyes again, so she turned away from him.

            "If he does, yell out for help…I'll be there." Rin thought that this was strange. Even if she did scream for help, he wouldn't hear her.

            My name's Rin…can I know yours?" Sesshomaru hesitated, but figured the girl was worthy enough to know his name.

            "Sesshomaru."

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

            "I still can't explain his eyes…" Rin was feeling better, feeling…_free_. Everything that she hid from everyone, even her parents, was finally out in the open.

            Kagome couldn't explain the red eyes either, but she assumed it was a demon thing. Inuyasha had his eyes change color as well back in that club.

            "My ex came back the next night, while my parents were out. He climbed up to my window by a tree and shattered the window while I was sleeping. He held a small blade in his hand, and I tried to run from him, but he had a firm grip on my wrist by the time I got to my door."

            Kagome took in a sharp breath as Rin rolled up her sleeve to reveal a small scar. It was healed over nicely, but it was still there.

            "Then the weirdest thing happened…I screamed out for Sesshomaru…I wasn't even thinking when I did it. Within minutes, he came through my window and had him on the ground, the blade laying feet away." Rin gave a weak smile to Kagome. "It was just History after that…"

            "Oh Rin…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to dig into your past like that…" Kagome was at a loss for words now. 

            "Don't worry about it. I'm better now, and I really couldn't be happier." Rin stood up with Kagome. "How about we go find the others? I'm sure they must be worried about you." Rin began walking, but Kagome hung back and watched her leave.

            'Poor Rin…she had an abusive relationship and was almost raped if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru. No wonder they wanted to keep it a secret. She probably thought that we would think differently of her. She doesn't sound like she knows that he's a demon either. I wonder when he's going to tell her…'

            "Why would he want to take you back here, when something terrible happened not too long ago? It brings back painful memories…doesn't it? Don't you want to forget what happened?" Kagome called after Rin. Rin turned to Kagome.

            "Because he thinks that if I go back here, I'll get over it…and conquer my fear of this place. He's right. I'm not scared anymore…" They walked in silence until they reached the cars. Inside of Inuyasha's car was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were even there to. Rin smiled. "I told Sesshomaru that I would find and talk with you if he would get the others to stay in the car.

            "Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped. He hoped out of the car and encircled her within his arms. "I—"

            "Let's just go home…I've had a long night and I just want to go home…" he let go of her and sighed without saying another word. Kagome climbed into the back with Sango, forcing Miroku to ride upfront with the hanyou. Sesshomaru and Rin went to their car and Sesshomaru rode home with her.

            "Drop me off at Kagome's house. I'm going to spend the night."

            When they reached her house, Inuyasha jumped out of the car and pulled Kagome out. 

            "Kagome…let's just forget about this night, okay? I'll pick you up tomorrow for school?" Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger. He just wanted her to forget about everything that happened? _Forget_ about how he left her behind and alone just to go see some old friends when he could have at least took her with him? _Forget_ how he didn't stand up for her when Sam called her a hoe? _Forget_ how he danced with Sam instead of her? _Forget_ how Tog treated her? Maybe he even wanted her to fail to remember everything Rin told her…Kagome didn't think that they even knew. While she's at it, why not forget about both the love and the hatred she feels for the hanyou?

            Kagome was confused and hurt.

            "Goodbye, Inuyasha," and she ran up to the door with Sango and slammed it shut. The next morning, Inuyasha and Miroku rode to school alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN:** Sorry it was a short chapter, but I thought it was a good way to end it. Hoped you liked it…**Review please!** And tell me what you think. Also, I have a Sailor Moon/ Dragonball Z roleplaying site that I'm working on right now. It's not open yet, but by the time I get out the next chapter it probably will be. Just wanted to get that out incase some people are interested.


	4. Mr H

**AN:** Hey everyone. Sorry for the long delay but I was away for awhile Don't hate me! It' up now, and I figure it's pretty long. *shrugs* anyways, review please!

************************************************************************

**Chapter 4**

            The next Tuesday flew by fast. Inuyasha and Kagome avoided each other, and Sango and Miroku were forced into the middle of it. Though Sango had little trouble choosing sides, Miroku was hesitant at first (which made Inuyasha even angrier), but eventually sided with Inuyasha. The AP History exam didn't make things any easier either.

            Before they even realized it, Wednesday had already arrived.

            "Where are you going? Class is that way, Kagome," Sango pointed out, clutching her shoulder bag's strap in one hand. Kagome didn't stop walking. She didn't say anything. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to snap out of it. Are you just going to throw away your relationship with Inuyasha just because of that night? He did save you at the end. Shouldn't you be grateful?" She noticed Inuyasha standing with Miroku at the other end of the hall, where their next class was.

            Kagome ignored her best friend and continued walking in the direction of the nearest exit of the school.

            "Kagome! Where do you think you're going?" Sango said, exasperated. Kagome held a blank look on her face when she turned around.

            "I don't feel so well…I'm going home right now."

            "But you can't, you have an exam next period!" She clicked her tongue impatiently, pointing to the next class.

            "I'll make it up tomorrow after school. Right now I just want to go home and lie down for a little while. I don't think I'll make it through the exam…" Kagome trailed off though she looked like she wanted to say more. Sango narrowed her eyes in confusion when she noticed Kagome swaying.

            "Kagome? You alright?"

            "Yeah…I just need to…lie…down…"

            "KAGOME!" Sango rushed to her side when Kagome clasped onto the hard, cold ground. "Kagome, wake up! Snap out of it! You'll be okay…" Sango checked for a pulse, and gave a sigh of relief when she felt one (even though it was faint). She turned to the gathering crowd.           "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Go get the nurse!"

            Sango narrowed her eyes at the people when not a single one moved.

            "NOW!" she roared. "Kagome needs help!" A few people scurried off together heading towards the Main Office. That was when two people stepped forward, pushing their way through the crowd.

            "Kagome…" a soft, masculine voice whispered in shock. He was in a daze. He didn't sit down beside her, nor did he try to help get her off the floor. His golden orbs were wide as he just stood there in front of her.

            "Sango, is she alright?" Miroku asked, seeing how Inuyasha was off in his own world. He hoisted her over his shoulder.

            "Yeah, I think so…she's still breathing," Sango said. "Take her to the nurse, will you?" Miroku nodded, but then stopped walking.

            "Uh…which way was that again?" He waited for Sango to answer before taking another step. Then he hurried off in the direction of the office, Sango close behind. 

            The crowd grew smaller and smaller when the bell rang, leaving only Inuyasha standing there, still looking at the spot where Kagome use to lay. Anyone that passed by could tell that he was out of it.

            "Kagome…" was all he said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was the end of the school day (or more like a couple hours after it) and Kagome was awake once more, surrounded by Sango and Miroku, who held her up even though she assured them she was fine.

            "You said you were okay just before you passed out. What makes you think I'm going to believe you once again?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow. They were on their way home already. Once they had reached Kagome's house. They said their goodbyes to Miroku and walked inside. Mrs. Higurashi was waiting up for them in the living room with little sandwiches cut into four small triangles in hand.

            "Kagome! Ms. Chiba called me and told me what happened!" She set down the sandwiches on the side table to embrace her daughter. "Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine mom, I was just tired, that's all." Her mother nodded.

            "I'm sure that's all it was…" she whispered reassuringly to herself rather than to Kagome. She sighed. "Well why don't you and Sango go upstairs and get some rest. "And say hi to Souta, will you? He was listening in on my conversation with Ms. Chiba and I'm sure he was worried as well."

            Kagome nodded.

            "Yes mom." Heading up stairs, Kagome caught a glimpse of her littler brother in the hallway before his bedroom door closed quickly and quietly. Kagome smiled and gave a soft chuckle. Sango stayed behind while Kagome entered Souta's room.

            "Hey Souta. How are you doing?" He smiled weakly up at her from his bed. He had been _listening_ to music just before she had came in with a knock on the door.

            "Hey Kagome, what's up? Anything interesting happen today?" He played it off as though he never listened in on the phone call. Kagome smiled.

            "No, not really. Nothing special at least," Kagome lied to see her brother's reaction. He sat up and glanced quizzically at her.

            "You sure? Nothing out of the ordinary…nothing unusual at all? Anything that doesn't happen everyday?" he asked, eyeing her. Kagome shrugged. 

            "Nope."

            "Liar…" he whispered accusingly under his breath, turning his back to her as he lied back down on his bed. She wasn't sure is she was meant to hear that or not. His eyes had narrowed in a scowl was cemented on his face.

            Kagome winced. The way he said it was a little harsh. Seeing how Souta wasn't going to pry her for information, Kagome left silently.

            "How'd it go? What did he say?" Sango questioned Kagome. She shrugged.

            "It was okay…now let's go study for our next exam, okay?" Kagome changed the subject. With a gentle push, Sango closed the door behind her and Kagome.

            "Sure, but I wanted to ask you if you're up to go to Mr. H—I mean Steve—and research some about the college we're going to?" When Kagome looked confused, Sango elaborated a little more. "Remember after taking our English exam on Monday, he asked if we wanted to go over his house and look into some colleges…Any of this ringing a bell?" Kagome let out a small laugh.

            "Yeah, I remember…I still don't think we need to go over there. There's something…_wrong_. I don't think I'm going to go, and I'd like it better if you didn't either. And besides, we already have our colleges picked out so we're with Miroku and Inu—" The girl fell silent. For the longest time, silence was all Sango heard.

            "You alright? You've been acting strange ever since that night at the club…what happened when you were talking to Rin? What did she say?" Kagome shook her head.

            "Not much…she just asked me if I was okay."

            "Remarkable timing, that girl. How did she know where to find you?" Kagome shrugged once more, lying onto her back on the floor.

            "Not sure. She was probably just walking by at the time from her date with Sesshomaru."

            "Hmm…Are you hiding something from me? I can always tell when you are because you're mouth hangs open a bit and you won't look me in the eye." Kagome faltered when she tried to speak.

            "Wh-why whould I b-be ly-lying to yo-you?" Kagome stuttered turning around to try and look Sango in the eyes to prove her wrong. She couldn't do it and she looked away from her friend.

            "What is it Kagome? What did Rin tell you?"

            "N-Nothing at al-all…" Kagome tried once more to say, but couldn't. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair. 

            "Kagome! Sango! Come down here for a moment, please?" Kagome' smother called up the stairs to them. Kagome, who welcomed the interruption, bolt out of the room before Sango could probe her for more answers. Sango stayed behind and sighed. She began to slowly and lazily pick herself up from the floor and make her way to the door.

            "Yes mom? Anything wrong?" She shook her head.

            "No, not at all. You're English teacher is here. He said he wanted to pick you up tonight to do some extra studying before your exam, and then after that, you'd do some searching on some different colleges. Funny, I could have sworn that you said that you'd already taken your English exam on Monday." Mrs. Higurashi shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, but be home before eleven. It's a school night, you know…"

            Kagome stared strangely at Steve.

            "Hello Kagome, you ready to go?"

            "But we've already taken your exam…why would we need to be studying for it again?" she turned her heard slightly in confusion, waiting for an answer.

            "Those are for the other students that I invited. They said they would meet us there, so no worries. Are you ready?" There was a glint in his eye, but it was gone as quick as it had come. Kagome wasn't sure if she was seeing things or not.

            'Maybe he does want to help. He did invite other students to help them with studying and all. Maybe I'm getting worked up over nothing. Perhaps I'll go with Sango…I don't think I could stand going to the same college with him anymore…maybe we shouldn't…be together anymore. It feels so wrong now. We're going apart…perhaps even growing up. It's no longer who we are…we both changed, and he doesn't feel the same way about me anymore…'

            "Mr. H.!" Sango called from up the stairs. She had just spotted him standing beside the  front door. "What are you doing here?"

            "Why I'm here to pick you two up, of course. You ready to go, Sango?" She smiled and nodded.

            "Yes sir! But why are you here so earlier? It's only like five right now." He laughed and slowly shook his head no.

            "It's seven now. You and Kagome left school late. I figured you'd like to come earlier in order to get more stuff done. Was I right?" Kagome stared blankly at her teacher when he glanced at her.

            "I guess that's a good reason," said Sango. "Ready to go Kagome?" Kagome hesitantly nodded.

            "Goodbye Mrs. Higurashi! See you tomorrow!"

            "Goodbye, dear. Have a nice night," she yelled from the kitchen. Souta popped his head around the corner.

            "Kagome, I'd like to talk with you later. It's important…" He bowed his head so she couldn't see his face.

            "…Souta…?" she was about to go to him, but Mr. H. beckoned her towards the door. He gently grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along. Souta lifted his head just in time to see Kagome disappear behind the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "We're at my place now. Feel free to ask me anything. I'll be right back with the drinks." Steve left for the kitchen, giving Kagome and Sango a chance to look around. Something felt out of place here, but Kagome wasn't sure.

            'Wait, didn't he say that there were going to be others here? I don't see anyone though.'

            His house was as big as a mansion, and was out in the middle of nowhere practically. The nearest neighbor lived about fifty feet away. It had been about forty-five minutes from her shrine as well.

            "Wow this place is huge. Wonder how a teacher gets a place like this," Sango wondered out loud.

            "I inherited this place from an old relative. She had died only a few short years ago and I was her only living relative left," Steve explained confidently. He was holding a couple glasses of soda. Something was fizzing at the bottom…

            "Here, I brought you something to drink. Sango graciously accepted it, but Kagome turned it down after eyeing it for a second longer.

            "Where are all the other people? You said they were going to meet us here," Kagome asked suspiciously. Steve almost dropped the glass he was holding.

            "Huh? Oh! The other…students. They must be running late or something. I'm sure they'll get here eventually."

            "So, let's get started. Sango and I already know what college we want to go there, so let's just start there, shall we?" Kagome tried her best to sound businesslike and she was doing a very nice job of it.

            "Sure thing…but are you sure you want to go to that community college with Inuyasha?" Kagome and Sango inhaled.

            "Ho-how did you kn-know?" Kagome interrogated.

            "It's the talk of the school. I know everything that's going on."

            "Then you know what happened Monday night between the two?" Sango asked, amazed. Steve chuckled.

            "No, no one knows that. Just that they've been avoiding each other. What exactly _did_ happen, if I may ask?"

            "No, you can't!" Kagome blurted out, clasping her hands over her mouth afterwards when she realized that she just snapped at a teacher. "I'm sorry…It's just that it's a tender subject, and…I didn't mean to yell like that."

            "It's alright, Kagome. I'm a cool teacher. I understand some things unlike those other, old-bats that float around the school." He took a seat next to Kagome onto the soft, comfortable couch. Sango was in the matching chair across from them.

            "Are you going to that community college with Inuyasha?"

            "I don't know," Kagome said almost hotly, which was aimed more at the name of a certain hanyou than at the teacher who said it.

            "I'm working there next year. I decided high school students can live without me, and college students need me more. I had requested you two in my class next year." He reached for Kagome's full cup of soda. "You sure you don't want any? You look tired and thirsty." He inched his way towards Kagome on the couch.

            "That would be so cool if we get you next year!" Sango giggled as she thought about it. "You're one of the best teachers I know." Sango nodded.

            "Oh, thanks," Kagome said quietly, pretending to take a sip of it.

            The three of them continued talking about random stuff. Soon enough Sango was sitting on the corner of the couch by Kagome.

            "Stevie, where's your bathroom? I really must need to go potty right now," Sango giggled again. She was swaying back and forth on the edge of the couch. She seemed really tired…really out of it.

            "Sango, are you okay? You're the one that's acting really…different. I think it's time we go home now," Kagome said nervously as she got up from the couch. Steve pulled her back down again.

            "It's upstairs and around the corner. I'll be right up later, alright? Just wait there for me…" He licked his lips as Sango disappeared behind his bedroom door.

            "Let go of me please…" Kagome whispered, frightened. She repeated herself. "Please let me go…Sango and I really need to get home right now. My mom's probably worried wick about us…"

            "There's no need, it's only nine thirty. We've got another hour or so to kill…" he whispered into her ear. The goose bumps on the back of her neck rose and she struggled with his grip. "Now now, don't leave me right here all alone…You owe me, after all. I made your exams really easy compared to the others…" He placed his head in the crock of her neck.

            "Please…" Kagome cried softly. "Don't do this…just let me and Sango go."

            "Now why would I do that?" He began kissing her down the crock of her neck…

            "Stevie!" Sango gasped from atop the stairs. She obviously knew that something was going on, and, even through her drunken state, could tell that this wasn't right. "What are you doing to Kagome?"

            Steve reached behind his back and pulled out a sharp long knife from between the couch pillows. Kagome whimpered when he placed it at her throat.

            "Put the knife down…" Sango whispered as she slowly cam forward.

            "Don't come any closer. I've helped you little sluts for the past year now! And you're going to pay me back now! I've earned this!!" He whipped Kagome around to face him. "Now come on girl, take it off now!!!"

            He pointed the knife was a shaky hand at her breast.

            "NOW!!"

            Kagome cried and tears streamed down her face. Sango had stopped moving.

            "Let her go now! I'll call the cops!!" She pleaded.

            "You call them, your friend here will be dead. I know you wouldn't chance that either. You'd have to carry the guilt with you all your life." He laughed insanely.

            "Kagome…I'm so sorry…you knew something was wrong and I didn't listen to you…this is all my fault! Please Steve, let her go. Take me instead!" Sango was now in tears too. The knife glinted as Kagome began to fumble with her shirt.

            "No, I'm taking both of you. You'll go next, love." Sango frowned as she sunk to her knees, not sure what to do. He still had the knife next to Kagome's neck, and she had a feeling that killing someone was not something that would guilt his conscience. 

            "Get out of here Sango…save yourself…" Kagome choked out as the knife seemingly grew closer to her chin.

            "Kagome…"

            He slit the crock of her neck with the sharp blade. She screamed softly and gritted her teeth. She wanted to call his name out. She wanted to call out the one person that could save her…but she couldn't, like the time with Tog. Something was holding her back.

            'It's not like he'd hear…'

            Steve licked the blood off her neck before digging his tongue deeper into the wound and ripping it further open. Enough was enough.

            "Inuyasha!!" Her voice pierced the air as a sharp scream. "I need yo—" She was cut off when Steve reached forward and slapped her, leaving a deep and dark handprint over her left cheek and eye. It has already began bruising. She noticed the rings that lined his fingers…

            "Inuyasha!! Please! I'm sorry…I'm soo sorry…" she moaned softly to him. He was many miles away though. There was no was way he could hear here…no way he would know…

            "Kagome…please let her go. I'll do anything!" Sango begged him.

            "I'll end up killing her if you don't shut-up!!" Steve sneered. Sango fell silent at a distance. She was about to charge at him, but seeing how she was at least five feet away from him, this wasn't a good idea. "Take one more step and I'll slit her throat," he warned.

            Kagome was slipping away from consciousness from loosing all the blood. Slowly her head began to bob up and down, and the voices became blurs.

            'Inuyasha…I'm gonna die…'

            Glass shattered somewhere behind her, and she fought to stay awake.

            "Kagome!"

            "Sango!"

            "Kagome!!" Three voices rang through the thick air. Kagome recognized two of them instantly.

            "Miroku!" Kagome heard her friend say. That wasn't 

            "Souta…Inuyasha…?"

            'What…is he doing here? And with Souta…How did he know?"

************************************************************************

**AN:** Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I've been away from all computers, etc. at band camp. Hope this chapter makes up for it though. Another update might come real soon, or next week sometime. Not sure…

Anyway, **please review**. I _REALLY_ appreciate all the reviews I'm getting. That's why I'm putting this fic first over my Harry Potter one.

One last thing. I've posted my first Sailor Moon fic up. It's a romance between Darien and Serena, and it was a oneshot, but I'm going to write an alternate ending sort of thing. It's called "The One Without". If you do read it, please review.


	5. A New Moon

**AN:** Hey…sorry for the long delay, as I said to those who I emailed. School basically…and guy troubles…but who needs to hear more than that? ^-^;; No one!

This chapter is like 2-3 pages shorter than the others on average than the last chapters. I WILL make up for this with the next chapter.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 5:**

Her world became hazy as her hair was yanked backwards. She didn't let out a scream for help though. Inuyasha was here…she wasn't going to cry in front of him. Or Souta. 

"Let go of her," Inuyasha growled in a very low, very unfathomable voice. She almost didn't recognize him. Kagome was jerked backwards against her teacher's chest. He was average in muscle size, but still more powerful than Kagome could handle.

Miroku was tending to Sango. After making sure she was okay, he readied himself into a deep stance to lunge for Kagome if needed. He waited by the hanyou's side, prepared to take all orders given.

"What do you want me to do," he asked. Inuyasha didn't answer him, but deepened his snarl.

"Don't think you can do anything, Inuyasha…" Steve mocked him, but not without hesitation. Inuyasha extended his claws, making them _very_ well-known to the teacher. Kagome was held tighter with the knife inching closer and closer to her neck.

"I wouldn't bet on it…"

"We're going to report you when we get back! You won't get away with this," Miroku warned in his semi-calm voice. He dived forward, but Inuyasha stuck his arm out and swung him back.

"You idiot! Are you trying to get Kagome killed?!" Miroku slightly shook his head, but grinded his teeth together in annoyance at his uselessness. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on Steve. 

"Back away now and I won't hurt her," he said, sliding off the couch and making his way slowly to the front door. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red.

"Let her go _without harming her _and I might let you live…" Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha.

'His eyes…the same color as they were at the club. But something is different this time…the color isn't fading…'

Then the young woman noticed her brother. His eyes were hidden from her view by his hair, but he stood unmoving. He lifted his head up to stare at her, but something was extremely wrong.

"Souta?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she was dragged closer and closer to the door. She struggled to fight him once again, but her strength was weakened. 

'What's wrong with you? Something's not right…'

"Souta…" she breathed in his name heavily. Inuyasha's eyes faded back to normal and a confused look replaced his anger. He glanced backwards at Souta, but then turned his full attention back on Kagome. Kagome pleaded for her brother. Something was definitely wrong with him and she wanted to know. "Forget about me. Get Souta!" she cried out to Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyasha didn't listen to her, but focused intently on Steve. He took a daring step forward, making Steve take a step. He was almost to the exit…

"Take another step towards me, Kagome's going to be lying in her own blood." Inuyasha, though sensing that he was telling the truth, called it as a bluff. He understood that if he inflicted harm on Kagome, Inuyasha would be all over him. 

The hanyou took another step. Then another.

"Let her go now…" he growled. Once again Inuyasha raised his claws to chest height and came forward a bit more. 

Kagome still had her eyes on Souta. Her mind was racing. His eyes were emotionless and were completely blank. It's what you would see if people rolled their eyes back into their heads. He hadn't moved or reacted in any way since he had come into this home.

Steve kept the blade close. 

"Stop coming forward! I'll do it! I swear!" Inuyasha could hear, not to mention smell, how frantic he felt. He halted immediately as Steve dropped the blade to Kagome's chest, and then held it back up to her throat. He suddenly grinned. "And this is where I take my leave…"

When he reached the door, Steve flung her forward and into Inuyasha, knocking both them off their feet. Inuyasha stood up and yelled in aggravation. He took off into the lawn and after Steve, searching for a scent of any kind that would lead him to the teacher.

His eyes suddenly widened as he peered up into the sky.

"No…it's a new moon tonight…how could I have forgotten…?" Inuyasha silently held up his arms as he watched his claws slowly be replaced by human fingernails and his hair turn the color of the night. "Not now…" he whispered.

'Wait…I should have changed before this hour. At dusk I should have become human. Why is it that it happens _now_?'

The youkai blood within him drained from his very being and his strength fled from him. A cracking branch from behind him snapped him to attention. Insane laughter filled his ears…it was familiar…much too familiar…

"You…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He whipped around, but the man with the voice was no where to be found. He felt so helpless then, in his human form. No use of his strong demon senses anymore. He turned around as the laughter increased in volume…yet it was still as far away as the one before it, maybe even farther…

Inuyasha couldn't tell, and this was almost humiliating to him.

"A human…Inuyasha," snorted the voice.

"Show yourself!" Inuyasha commanded into the dry, cool air of the summer. He continued turning to find him.

"My, my…I've heard rumors about you hanyous, but I never thought them to be true." The voice was all around him; it was everywhere.

"Come on out and fight me you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed into the shadows. Inuyasha took a step backwards and nearly tripped over his own feet. He cursed as he got back up.

"Inuyasha…my dear, old…_friend_," giggled a female voice. She laughed in amusement when she saw him squirm. "You left me for her, but you will pay…I swear. You and her…"

"And I'm going to take away what Kagome cares for the most…_Souta_…" Inuyasha's violet eyes widened and he gasped in realization. Souta was had been acting strange since he went to go find him and Miroku…

**~~~FLASHBACK~~~**

"Inu…yasha!" Souta gasped and feel to the floor beneath the hanyou. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. It seemed as though Souta was struggling with something, but there was nothing around.

"What's wrong with you, kid?" he asked, slightly worried.

"It's Ka-Kagome…she needs…help!" He shot the last word out of his mouth with such force that he tumbled onto the floor again. He screamed in agony as he rolled over onto his back and then onto his stomach again. "Hurry! She's at her-English teacher's house…Kagome, hold on…" He rose to his feet. 

Inuyasha caught Souta as he was about to hit the floor again. Souta was passed out and barely breathing in his arms.

"Don't worry kid, I'll get her…"

**~~~END FLASHBACK~~~**

"Stay away from both of them!" Inuyasha hated to admit it, but he had begun to think of Souta as a kid brother…almost his kid brother. Same way he thought of Shippo…

"And what about that fox youkai…the one who is fatherless…" Inuyasha could feel the warning in the tone of the voice.

"Don't you touch any of them! I swear if you lay _one_ finger on them, I'll tear you to shreds!!" Both then man and the woman laughed evilly.

"Is that so, Inuyasha? I've never seen this side of you before…and I don't mean personality wise. Your hair…as black as the moon," the woman smiled to his right. That was when he first laid eyes on them.

"Kikyo," he said the name full of hate.

"You can't hate me _that_ much, can you now, Inuyasha?"

"You've changed." Inuyasha muttered. He retreated as she came forwards toward him. He stumbled backwards until he fell onto his back. Kikyo knelt down beside him and brushed his long, silky black hair out of his face.

"Don't fear me…it isn't like you." She slowly bent down and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Kikyo…" he uttered for only her ears. "You're not the same one I use to know." She shook her head.

"Why don't you come with me and your cousin. Put an end to this before it really gets started. You don't know what you're getting yourself into…" Inuyasha, as if in a trance because of her presence, nodded his head. He leaned forward and reached up to touch her face. She took his hand in hers. "I've changed for the better. Come with me and we can be together again…let Tokuno take his revenge on Kagome, Souta, and Shippo. Miroku and that bitch of his…You don't need to worry for them anymore…" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he harshly pushed Kikyo backwards and did a small flip to get to his feet.

"_Never_."

Kikyo frowned and narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"You really don't know what you're getting yourself into…Last chance, Inuyasha. Come with me, so we can be together again."

"What ever happened to you and Tokuno…I thought you 'loved' him!" A faint smile crossed her lips.

"Jealous, perhaps?" She licked them and smiled seductively again.

"Not over you," Inuyasha stated coldly. She glared at him and her lips curled slightly. She stepped back into the shadows with Tokuno.

"Get out here and fight like a man, Tokuno!" Inuyasha snarled as he steadied himself. Tokuno laughed.

"Interesting choice of words, hanyou…" Tokuno laughed cruelly. 

"Just wait until morning…" Inuyasha began, but his laugh only became louder.

"Like Kikyo said, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," he frostily declared. "I suggest you give up now if you know what's good for you."

"How many times do I have to tell you, _NO_!" Inuyasha screamed. Sweat lined his forehead and dripped from his nose onto his shirt. They were getting to him, and they knew it. That only aggravated the hanyou even more.

"You have no idea what's going to happen, Inuyasha…no idea whatsoever…" The voices faded away, and so did the figures. Inuyasha was going to chase after them, but for once thought before he acted and stayed put. It was dangerous to go after them in his human form. He just needed to wait until dawn. Kagome's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Souta!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**AN**: PLEASE review? Pretty-pretty please! I really enjoy writing this fic, but reviews make it all the more enjoyable ^_^;;

Also, I'd like to thank all of you for not jumping down my back about the slow updates. I **really** appreciate it. You have _no_ idea how much. It would just add to all the stress from school and then I'll become completely miserable and maybe even update less often.

Thanks for all the reviews as well. This one is even more popular than KKI. I never dreamed I could get so many reviews before. *is in heaven* Help me break my last record, please?

Last thing, for those of you who left me an email address because you wanted to be emailed with updates of this fic and you're not receiving emails, it's not because I'm not sending them. For some reason it's always returned to me.


	6. A Human Inuyasha

**AN:**  Hey, sorry for the long delay for the chapter. A LOT of stuff has been happening to be within the past week or I would have put this up earlier. My life has just bee full of excitement…hackers, hurricanes, snapping at people…cleaning the house and preparing it for a hurricane…first AP test *shudders*…etc.

I _know_ this is a short chapter, but fear not! I will now be** updating about every other day-ish** because I'm tired of keeping people waiting for the next chapter. There's only one draw back to this: shorter chapters about this length.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

**Chapter 6:**

            Inuyasha rushed back inside the house where he found a distressed Kagome struggling to hold onto Souta. She was grabbing at his ankle and then pinning him down onto the ground with her weight.

            "Souta, snap out of it!" Souta's eyes held the same, distant feel in them. The kid stopped moving and lay as still as the wind right then. Inuyasha stood at the entrance, watching on as his girlfriend mentally fought with her brother. There was nothing he could do anyway. Remembering what Tokuno and Kikyo had said earlier, the human Inuyasha clenched his fist.

            'They're getting to Kagome through him…that bastard.'

            With one swift swipe, Souta knocked Kagome off of him and darted out the door, pushing Inuyasha aside in order to leave. Miroku tightened his grip around Sango's waist, pulling her towards him.

            "Souta!" Kagome cried, tears streaming down her face. She collapsed on the floor as she tried to get up, but that didn't stop her from trying again. After three tries, Kagome made it up and she ran for her younger brother. She didn't even notice a human Inuyasha standing in her way. When the hanyou reached for her to stop her, she screamed.

            "Get off of me!" She was frightened that this man had taken hold of her and was now stopping her from going after Souta.

            "Let go of her!" Sango growled, forcing Miroku to let go of her. She raced forward and striked him on his jaw with such force that Inuyasha flew backwards. Kagome took this chance to run outside.

            "Souta! Souta where are you?" Kagome fell to her knees in tears. He little brother was nowhere to be found, and wasn't even trying to answer her back. Her long, dark hair was ruffled from her fight and her muscles were failing her. With one mighty blow, Kagome struck the ground, cracking it slightly.

            "Sango, stop! You don't know who you're hitting!" Miroku pleaded. Catching her off guard, he pulled her down to the ground, gently though.

            "Miroku!" she scoffed, but he wouldn't let her go. "All I need to know is that he's after my friend!" She shoved him off, throwing him back. Miroku's eyes widened when she was going after him again.

            Inuyasha wasn't even trying to defend himself from the attack. He just stood there, waiting for the blow, a heartbreaking expression etched in his face.

            "Kagome…" he mouthed to her. He had failed her, and so in failing her he had also failed himself. He had promised to protect her no matter what the cost, but in protecting her physically, he also forgot about her mentally. He little brother was gone, no where to be found. There was no way they could follow him.

            "Sango, don't do it! That's Inuyasha!" Sango stopped inches away from the hanyou's face and stared him in the eyes.

            "Inu…yasha?" she asked, mystified. She breathed heavily from her attempt to protect her friend from this potential 'threat'. "But…how?" He shook his head and Miroku got to his feet again. He had a calm look when he spoke.

            "Go tend to Kagome, my friend. I think it's time you told her." Then he glanced at Sango.

            Inuyasha nodded as he walked towards her, fearing how she might react to his sudden change of appearance…and the fact that he couldn't help her find her brother. His eyes softened as he looked upon the raven-haired beauty. She lay with her knees tucked in her chest and her face hidden by her smooth arms.

            "Kagome?" he whispered. He didn't dare touch her in the form he was in now, not until she understood who he was. Kagome turned to him, and her face stabbed painfully at his heart. She was frightened of him. "It's me, Inuyasha?" Her eyes got bigger.

            "Inuyasha?" He knelt down beside her and she flung herself into his strong, welcoming arms, burying her tear-streaked face in his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

            "It's okay…We'll find him, don't worry." She nodded into his chest and Inuyasha picked her up. He didn't feel the need to tell her why he changed into this form that night. Looking back at the other couple, he started on the long way back to his house. He decided she'd spend the night and then they'd go from there in the morning.

            Feeling guilty, Sango followed far behind Inuyasha. Not only did she have to bare the guilt for hitting Inuyasha, but also for making Kagome come with her to this house. She begun to wonder exactly what was going on with Souta. His face had been expressionless, and his movement hasty. 

            Kagome fell asleep in the hanyou's arms, curled up against his chest to keep warm from the chilly breeze.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            They were finally back at his place. It had taken them hours in his human form just to walk to the gas station and hitch a ride with some of the truckers.  

            Inuyasha climbed around back and went through the back door. Walking upstairs, he noticed the little fox youkai sitting by the front door, sleeping. He smirked inwardly as he went into his room and gently laid Kagome onto his bed, pulling the covers over her.

            Heading back downstairs to meet up with Miroku, who was sitting with a sleeping Sango on the couch, Inuyasha took Miroku aside in the kitchen. He needed to tell him about Kikyo and Tokuno.

            "He's back. Both him and Kikyo," Inuyasha quietly said. Miroku nodded.

            "I know. I thought I saw someone following us on our way here. I wasn't sure who it was at first until you showed up again just before Souta left. What does he have to do with all this?" 

            "They're trying to get to Kagome through him. If only I was a hanyou, I could have gone after him and followed his sent! Damn it all!" Inuyasha growled under his breath. Miroku lay a gently hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

            "None of us were expecting something to happen tonight."

            "That's not all Miroku. I didn't change into my human form until I _saw_ there was no moon. I've always changed at dusk before, but this time was different. I don't know what happened." Miroku thought deeply about this. In his mind there was no solution.

            "Something's going on here…"

            "I've also been experiencing some…_problems_." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN:** What kind of problems has Miroku been experiencing? You'll just have to wait to find out! So review and I'll get the next chapter out soon. No more two weeks waiting for the chapters, okay?

**New Fanfics and Chapters!**

I've got a new fic up, a DBZ one. It's called "Withstanding the Storm" and part of it is based on the hurricane from yesterday. But don't be fooled, that's only at the VERY beginning of it. It's mainly going to be about Vegeta-sei coming back. Meaning 'hellooo Barddock!'. Even if people don't review, I will be continuing this. DBZ and Inuyasha are my favorite animes, so that makes my DBZ fic an equal to DL. Each should be updated regularly from now on.

Another chapter was added "Operation Switching Bodies" as well, for those of you who are reading it.


	7. Tears of the Sky

Hey everyone, due to unforeseen circumstances [I never thought I would...], I will not be continuing this fic. HOWEVER, I have a dear friend of mine willing to finish the story for me. I will not oversee any part of it, so how it turns out will be different than I intended [which makes for the best stories sometimes!].  
  
Her user name is Tears of the Sky [or Tearsofthesky, if you're looking for her through the ff.net search]. Her user ID number is 500746.  
  
In case you didn't receive an email from me or you have not read my bio info, the reason I am giving up writing fanfiction is because I wish to write a book, BEFORE the end of my High School career in two years. Incase you don't know, that's NOT a lot of time. Procrastination is my worst enemy....  
  
I am sorry that I let people down. When I started this fic [and every other one], I had EVERY intention on finishing it, but one thing led to another, and now all my free time goes into this book.  
  
Anyway, if you have any questions about this, or anything, you can contact me by email [kawaiianime88hotmail.com], or you can Instant Message me [dragonfire onna]. I know not when she'll post the first chapter, but if you really care to know, maybe you can email her ;) 


End file.
